(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disc reproducing apparatus used to reproduce such discs as compact discs of the Compact Disc digital audio system and more particularly to a disc reproducing apparatus for reproducing the disc on which optical information data are recorded, and which is received in a disc case, the disc case being able to be set into the reproducing apparatus with the disc received in the disc case
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional disc reproducing apparatus shall be explained with reference to a compact disc player of the Compact Disc digital audio system. In reproducing the disc by the conventional compact disc player, the disc is taken out of a preserving case or jacket and then is loaded to the player as naked. Therefore, since the disc itself is handled directly with hands and is therefore set as naked in the player, various problems will be caused.
For example, in case the compact disc player is used as mounted on a car, if the driver wants to reproduce the disc, as one hand is used to operate the handle, the disc will be handled with only the other hand. Thus, all with only the other hand, the disc will be put into and out of the case and the player will be loaded and unloaded with the disc. There are problems that, in case the disc is thus handled directly with one hand, an unexpected external force will be applied to the disc and a finger print will be deposited on the surface of the disc. There is another problem that, for example, as the car body interior is dusty and is high in the temperature, in case the player is loaded with the disc as naked, the disc will be subjected to a very severe condition.
In the floppy disc reproducing system adopted in office automation equipment, a floppy disc is contained in a protective case and the reproducing apparatus is loaded with the disc together with the protective case in reproducing the disc. In this system, as the disc is handled always together with the protective case, such problem as depositing a finger print on the disc can be prevented and the disc can be protected. However, in this system, there is a disadvantage that the disc is unremovably contained within the protective case and therefore can not be replaced. Many reproducing apparatus must be loaded with the protective case containing the disc mostly by insertion with a human hand, but, in fact, no system satisfactory in the operatability and usability has been provided. Further, there has been a defect that the conventional automatic loading mechanism of this kind of operation is all provided on the reproducing apparatus side and is therefore very complicated in realizing the automatic loading function.